


Hit Me With Your Best Shot

by mandatorily



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-11
Updated: 2010-02-11
Packaged: 2017-11-03 11:16:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/380791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandatorily/pseuds/mandatorily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sharing a bed with your brother has so many meanings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hit Me With Your Best Shot

“Dude,” Dean grumbles, exhaustion clouding his voice. “Get your fucking bony-ass elbow out of my kidney.”

Sam squirms, arms and legs flailing, laughter low, and just this side of menacing. Planting his ice-cold feet behind Dean’s knees, he says, “No fucking way, jerk. You flirted with that motherfucker ALL GODDAMNED NIGHT. Right in front of me. And then wanted to come back here and fuck? Fuck you, Dean. This is all you’re getting out of sharing a bed with me tonight.”

“Bet I can change your mind,” Dean says, voice full of promise.

“Give it your best shot.”


End file.
